


The light at the end of the tunnel

by Propernicethat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no light at the end of the tunnel when you're blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light at the end of the tunnel

_I don't know if I want to live anymore._

 

With vents rushing as fans went into overdrive, shaking digigrade legs raised a top heavy frame. Pincers replacing once fingertips grazed the wall,

leaving harsh indents as peels of metal littered the floor at his pedes. A helm encasing a single optic smashed the metal, it dented in but it wasn't enough.

 

_I don't want to live anymore._

 

It hurts so bad it's good. It feels good to hurt. Energon leaking from parted plates of metal, shaking pedes struggling to hold up a battered frame.

The sound of metal against metal echoed as single optic came face to face with the wall. The frame around that optic crumpled inwards, piercing the glass plating of his visage, another smash followed after as said mentioned visual offlined.

 

_There is nothing left for me here._

 

 

His frame stumbled back, hitting the wall behind. The hollow passageway, no light at either end, surrounded by thick darkness.

It no longer mattered without vision, no, it no longer mattered regardless. It just didn't matter anymore, nothing did. A pointless existance, no war to fight, nobody to fight for.

 

_I'm nothing._

 

There was nobody to fight but himself. Pedes would grind the floor, dragging, aimless wandering though the tunnel. Regardless of the light at the end, he could no longer see it.

 

_It was too late._


End file.
